Charles Volker
Biography Early Life Charles Volker was born June 16 was born in Volkovia, a scientifically advanced yet isolationist country in Europe. Since his father Victor was Volkovia's reigning monarch, Charles was trained to become the next for most of his life. He soon grew into a man with a highly active mind yet showed a great interest for politics. A Monarch's Death Personality Abilities Powers= Tiara *'Telepathy:' The tiara provides Monarch an array of telepathic powers. **'Telepathic Communication:' He is able to telepathically communicate with others. **'Mind Control:' He is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. **'Mental Possession:' - He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. He demonstrated this at the dacha of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. **'Mental Link:' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. **'Telepathic Illusion:' He is able to generate realistic illusions. **'Psionic Resistance:' The tiara protects him from psychic attacks, as it is able to completely negate the telepathic abilities. |-| Abilities= *'Master Swordsman:' Monarch has been shown being proficient in sword combat, having been trained by the best teachers. *'Master Tactician:' Monarch is very skilled in field tactics and close range combat. *'Highly Influential Connections:' As the monarch of Volkovia, Volker has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command of conventional military forces. *'Diplomatic Immunity:' As the leader of a sovereign nation, Volker often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Blue Hawk himself. *'Multilingual:' Monarch can speak his native German, Hungarian, English, and Romanian |-| Weaknesses= *'Arrogance' - Magneto, despite his great intellect, has displayed a high degree of arrogance, with it having caused him to underestimate circumstances and individuals in various situations, therefore indirectly leading to his plans being thwarted, to which he can potentially put others in danger as well. **'Ego:' It has been shown in the past that Doom can be manipulated by pandering to his sense of superiority. *'Physical/Mental Condition:' Monarch's powers are proportionally affect by his physical health and level of concentration. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating psionic energy in effective ways. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his efficiency. |-| Equipment= *'Suit:' Dictator wears a military grade armored vest, with a matching pair of black combat pants complete with knee pads. He also periodically dons a brown shearling bomber jacket. The ski mask incorporates a robotic voice modifier to disguise his real voice. Three-inch lifts were added to Dictator's boots to make him look more powerful. *'Tiara:' Dictator has a pair of protective goggles that not only protect his eyes during high speed flight, but also possess telescopic and microscopic vision and a communication device. *'Gauntlet Blade:' It consists of a blade, made of Inexorium, which can be discreetly extended or retracted, from a mechanism worn on the user's wrist by thrusting it, utilized in conjunction with a protective bracer. It can also be removed. Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Volkovians Category:Married Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Monarch Category:High Body Count Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:High Body Count Category:Multilingual Characters